A promise to hold onto
by Loner-kun
Summary: Tsurumi Rumi is unfortunate enough to stumble across a wedding. Her teacher's sister being the lucky bride. He invites her to his self-healing method which is ramen.


**Heavy similarities to Volume 5-chapter 4 of the Oregairu LN here. The idea is such a no-brainer, I can't believe anyone hasn't done this yet.**

* * *

The difference between the social outcast and the successful member of the average popular clique is based solely on circumstances and luck. Even those with chameleon like abilities could be the flavour of the month outcast if her clique chooses so. After all, my own personal experience supports this hypothesis. I too tried to blend in to my surroundings by joining in on the teasing and mockery of unlucky individuals back in my junior school.

It was by some form of poetic justice that I received the same treatment not long after. One that I feel was a wake-up call to how the world truly worked.

Urkk, I'm beginning to feel like Hikigaya-sensei. That won't do at all...

These long-since buried feelings briefly arose just now, reanimated with naught but a spark of conversation I overheard in the clothes shop I'm in. Getting here from the Chiba Kaihin-Makurari station being the first step for the long leap that is my personal growth.

Or whatever irritable thing that guy says.

It was amazing such a sketchy creep could land a job in a highly-regarded institute of learning such as Sobu. The word degenerate is perhaps not enough to describe him. Whatever, being landed in the service club was the least of my problems. No, the reason I was here was not just for my leisure unlike usual. Rather, it was for an energetic club-mate of mine I usually can't stand. Despite her loud voice however, she has proven herself to be somewhat good company.

But what do I get her?! Is she into Shoujo? Doubt it. Plushies are probably not her style. Cheap jewellery is definitely not mine despite it being what she wears so how do I decide! If I knew friends in high school would be this troublesome, I'd have preferred being kept alone thanks. My years of isolation meant my social awareness was malfunctioning. Sorry my three senpais! It looks like your effort has gone to waste. I can't even remember your names, see?

Looking around, three other high-school girls waltzed in like they personally owned the place. Showcasing their polished nails, their over-done make up and arrogant personalities in record time.

"She just kept following us like a lost puppy. I wish she'd just leave us alone now, like seriously."

"Yeah, she just can't take a hint. Ah well, c'mon. Enough about her, tell me more juicy details about your first date!"

"OMG, it went perfectly!"

Feeling more irritated then saddened by the oxygen I share with annoying brats like them, I left the store without a second glance and continued my hunt elsewhere. It wasn't windy but a frosty breeze permeated the world outside. The pink sweater under my coat was more than enough to fend off this evil.

Along the way, I hit a roadblock. Mentally of course though the useless crowd in front of me sure act like one. I decide to retreat back home and re-evaluate my plan on the bus. I myself, Tsurumi Rumi still had a sore spot for those that were kicked out from their respective groups for no valid reason. I too could sympathize with people there. I was second to one in my Japanese and just plain average at everything else. Being the only girl to score so high in the languages however sure did net me too much undue attention and too much undue hatred. There was truly no way to win. My only choices have narrowed down to two options. To let it be or to downplay my existence furthermore.

I let my mind wander. To simpler times, back when the issues were the same though I myself was different. More naïve.

 _"But look here. I can do it better alone."_

 _"...What the heck...So dumb."_

So bitterly nostalgic. It sounded like the words of a delusional fool but it felt like the motivational insistence of a kindly, older man. Someone who was in high school at the time and someone I know looked out for me in his own special way, even if he was incredibly silly at doing it. Sadly, my spotlight didn't last too long after my role as the leading actress in the play as I backed myself off to more voluntary isolation despite his best efforts.

Plus, his hair is kinda stupid.

Stepping off the bus brought me back to a familiar suburban area, one I crossed many times on the way back home. Often times, I crossed a nearby church I never actually went to. It was much harder to ignore this time, the echoing wedding bells proved too distracting to ignore proving too much for my curiosity.

I crossed this church many times and for there to be weddings held was being increasingly rare. Along with the declining birth-rates and the increasing amount of NEETS, marriages were too few and far between. At this rate, this may be a once in a life-time chance. I've never seen a wedding held here before so I decided to take a peak, for reference material of course!

From what I can describe, a gorgeous woman was talking with a happy, impish smile with family and friends. A veil flowing down her back, white dress in tow. She looked stunning, beautiful even and her newly-titled husband knew that. He had short, gelled silver hair and currently tenderly caressing her arm like in that moment, she meant the world to him. There was something sour about the happy mood though…

A bitter sensation I developed a specialty for feeling, like death was around the corner. Near the mature aging couple with hair like radio antennas, there was also someone else with that same hair. Was it a new trending fashion style or something? Whatever it was, this one wasn't a person but instead a ghostly murderous spirit! A Ju-on!

Like father and son, they were both utterly defeated by the world.

This aura of murderous intent permeated throughout the wedding. Words of disappointment and dying hope was uttered to the younger, more depressed guy.

"See? Even your sister has gotten married at this point."

"It doesn't matter son. I've nearly given up on grandchildren from you."

"When are you going to find a nice girl for yourself?"

I felt worse for the silver-haired girl who stayed far away leaving an equally depressed aura. If this is how my wedding is going to be then I'll much rather not marry at all!

Looking distraught, his eyes scanned for a way out and unfortunately, those grey dead orbs fell upon me! Even with this useful crowd in front of me, it did nothing to protect me from his rotten gaze! Making eye contact with this unknown creep made my chest clench from danger, my own gaze widening in realization of this guy's disgusting intent. All the others in the crowd looked my way too, consisting of way too many beautiful women with curious gazes.  
 _A-ahh no… Forgive me but I'm not responsible for fixing the issues you have with him. Excuse me!  
_ My distress going unheard, he made his way towards me with the other two trying to fruitlessly stop him with naught but words.

"Onii-chan! Where are you going?"

"Yeah, onii-san! What's the matter?"

Huh?! Why was HE here?! In front of the bride and the husband was none other than Hikigaya-sensei whose rottenness of the eyes only increased tenfold with his brother calling after him who looked nothing alike.

"Onii-san! Come on! We're family now! Let's celebrate some more!"

"Just a problem child I need to tutor. You know, it's my job and all and you know how it is so we gotta go quick, see? Cya."

And I was kidnapped by my teacher, helplessly dragged along before I could coherently order my thoughts.

"And I'm not your onii-san."

* * *

The day has been bleak all around so far. The wedding being more depressive then uplifting thanks to the company I'm with right now.

The same company whose sweaty hand was grasping my wrist. It felt disgusting, so disgusting that my body heated up to deal with the perverseness of his actions.

He was dressed in a formal suit making him look sleek but soulless. Gelled hair that clashed with his permanent disapproving stare, looking more like a member of the Yakuza then a wedding attendee.

He stopped his fast walking pace and with it, allowed my thoughts to catch up to take in what exactly just happened. "What the hell?"

"Ahh, sorry about that. I really, really needed to get out of there before I did something I'd regret." He said in a reflective tone, trying to wipe the exhaustion of his face with his sleeves.

I sigh annoyed. "Why did that have to include me though? I was enjoying what I was seeing."

"Oh, I definitely was not. The thought of that parasite leeching off her makes me sick."

 _Poor Hikigaya-sensei…  
Excuse me but I'll leave you to suffer in peace. Forgive me if I'm a tad uncomfortable here._

We stood together briefly in silence, his hands moving through his pockets and bringing out his wallet which he sorted through. A hint of a smile followed soon after. I step back for my health's sake.

"You know what cheers me up Tsurumi?" All sorts of questions sorted through my head. Speculation on his less than noble intentions, perverted innuendos to the point of danger and/or that murderous intent actually influencing him more then I'd liked.

 _I'm not willing to be an accomplice in murder nor can I be bought out no matter how much money you throw!_

"Sorry, I'm not that type of person so I'll have to reject your offer!"

"Huh? Who have you been hanging around exactly?" Clearing his throat, he asked in a more polite tone worthy of an actual gentlemen.

"Allow me to treat my student to Ramen to make up for the trouble."

 _Is…Is he making a pass to me? I'm sorry sensei but a youthful bird like me going out with an old fossil like you?_

Might be worth it for free ramen though.

"Well, what other way are you going to take responsibility for that disaster of a life experience?"

He made a self-depreciative yet snide grin. "Normally drink myself to a stupor and come to work hungover. He did steal my sister from me after all." Talking about his sibling like she belonged to him only was bad enough. I try to cheer him up from that.

"It's not all that bad. At the least, you'll have kids calling you uncle sometime soon."

"Urgh, please don't. I can't bear to think of that right now." He solemnly said.

I grasp at straws to at least encourage him to be more optimistic. There was no shortage of desperate older women so the odds of Hikigaya-sensei getting married was higher than he thought!

"Well, what about that girl with the pony tail at the wedding?"

"Who?"

* * *

Entering the Ramen store, we caught the eye of all the occupants. If I had to overthink the situation, we either seemed like a parent and daughter or worse, a date between a fossil and a girl in the midst of youth. I…Didn't want to think about it.

Due to the way he was dressed though, it seemed more like the latter option making me self-conscious. Something I prided myself on not ever caring about until now. Embarrassingly enough, it was my sensei stealing my firsts starting with this treat. At the very least, it wasn't a date!

Whatever way I rationalize it, sensei was beyond fixing anyway so all hope was lost. He went ahead and brought out the funds needed for the meal ticket machine and like an experienced vet, pressed the right buttons for his own meal ticket while I took in the somewhat violent scent of all the wide assortment of flavours rising from the bowls. It smelled wonderfully exotic.

"Which takes your liking then?" Hikigaya-sensei is a gentlemen where it counts. I couldn't quite remember when a guy ever treated me chivalrously or perhaps that simply never happened at all so I was admittedly smitten with this sudden new behaviour.

"Umm, I don't want to put on too much weight so I'll go for Hokkaido with Yawa noodles."

"You know with ramen, you should go all out. The fattier it is, the tastier." He said acting as if it was sagely wisdom.

"If that's what you think then I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help." I couldn't help the small smirk on my lips.

"Whatever, whatever. I eat how I want to eat. Also, it's a great stress reliever from time to time. Trust me. Once exams start coming, you'll want to go have ramen more."

"Hmm, maybe I'll take your word for it but I'll be sticking with Hokkaido for now." With all the arrangements taken care of, the number-named sensei inserted his yen and then sported a look in my direction.

"Nab a seat. I'll handle the rest." The way he was now was oddly cool which is totally un-sensei-like. Whatever happened to the tired, grouchy man that usually taught Japanese? Was this the power of ramen? He hasn't even had the first sip yet…

Spotting an empty table, I sat there occupying the space by my lonesome to think over the details. I was out in an establishment sharing a table with my teacher and guidance counsellor. Even over the years, I never really did forget about him and what he may have did to help me out that time.

No, both times. He helped a whiny little girl out for no good, reason. Both times, I never really did thank him. Either because I forgot, he left or I was just too shy to express my appreciation to him in some way or form. That's why I couldn't say it hurt that maybe he couldn't remember me. I never gave him a good reason to so this was natural or there was just a chance I was overthinking things way too much.

Either way, he came back and sat down opposite me across the table with some two paper aprons in tow. "Now, we'll just have to wait for our orders to be done. Until then, I may as well grade your work." He said naturally.

"Oh? What happened to avoiding work as much as possible?"

"Don't misunderstand. This is doing work pre-emptively so I have less to do down the road. Plus, it's awful convenient right now. I'm in too good of a mood to have a little work spoil this." Lazy to the very end. That's Hikigaya-sensei alright.

Giving him a knowing smirk, I proceed to sort through my school bag to retrieve pieces of paper. Once I got my Japanese assignments out, I handed them to him on the table. He gave a diligent glance over the words and proceeded to read through it, rarely using his pen for any corrections. He sighed and the lifelessness of his eyes multiplied tenfold.

"Tsurumi." I got my kicks out of his disapproval and acted coy.

"What's wrong with my paper Hikigaya-sensei?" I looked back into the abyss of his eyes knowing full well the abyss looks back.

"I asked for a paper stating on how your think you've developed since childhood. Not a paper that's equal to a pretentious blog ranting about how society enforces change on people that don't necessarily need it."

"If you look closely sensei, you'll see I've technically accomplished the guidelines stated to pass. It's right in front of you."

He stammers, evidence of my success this round. "I-maybe so but it's not hard for me to fail you and demand a redo. You're really are more rebellious then I thought. I see sending you to the service club for voluntary work wasn't enough to sort your deposition towards society."

Now that wasn't fair. After all, the prime suspect into making me who I am right now was right in front of me.

"Well, it doesn't help that you were the person who contributed into making me this way in the first place. Hachiman." The sudden look of shock and surprise he had lasted a lifetime. It was worth every second of waiting and biding my time.

"Huh?! Oh, right. Sorry… I figured you didn't remember that far back so… Yeah…" Inwardly, I recount the joy that he still remembered. That he wasn't senile (yet).

"So you'll remember that I want to be on first name basis then right?"

"I don't recall that…"

"So you say, Hachiman-sensei." He gave an irritated look. Not long thereafter, our meals were called out and he stood up quickly to collect them leaving me to giggle at this twist of fate.

For the second time this evening, he came back, this time carrying both our bowls. Setting them down along with our chopsticks, I welcome the delicacy and the company. I notice the ramen for himself was Tonkatsu with hari-gane noodles. "Shall we enjoy our meal then?"

We clasp our hands together in sync across from one another.  
"Thanks for the food."  
"Thanks for the food."

We dived in. The mix of miso, butter and the broth too heavenly to the taste buds. It was simply _delicieux._

* * *

Walking back outside, it was already dusk. Aside from some odd stares here and there from the locals, the afternoon wasn't totally wasted considering I was his protégé for the evening. My stomach being full enough I felt bloated. My body isn't going to appreciate this at all…

"It'll be dark soon." He stated the obvious in a see-through attempt to fill the silence.

"No kidding. That's what follows when the sun sets. Shocking, I know!"

"You know what I meant Tsurumi." He called me formally. I couldn't help but pout annoyed.

"Like I said, Rumi's fine."

"Not when I'm teaching you. It's just too personal but after? Sure, whatever annoys you less I guess. I did say I'll call you by that way back when so…" I smile sincerely knowing that as much of a scumbag Hachiman is, he is a man of his word. I think of my own personal request that would be unofficial, away from my duties at the club.

"Well, you can make that up to me sometime after. After I graduate, you can treat me again to a classier establishment. I'll leave the place up to you."

He closed his eyes to think deeply about it and then with a slow nod, faced me warmly.

"Only if your grades are good enough then sure. It'll be more of a congratulatory celebration and- and it'll be good before you go to college." College was pretty far off. For right now, I shouldn't think too deeply on that. College was so far away.

"Right. Until then, I'll make those corrections to my paper among other things…"

"But like I said, it is getting pretty dark an-you know, it can be pretty dangerous for a girl like you to walk home herself."

"Did you forget? I got used to walking home myself." He winced leaving me to feel guilty. I didn't mean to phrase it the way I did.

"Well, if that's how it is then be careful walking home then. Look left and right on the roads for cars and-"

"Geez, cut it out! That's pretty creepy watching you get all worked up like that! I appreciate the gesture and all but seriously." _Is this how he is with his sister? No wonder she escaped!_

He shoved his hands in his pockets and dryly laughed. "Alright, then. I'll take my leave here then. See ya at school Tsu- no. See you at school, Rumi." Hearing my first name being called out seemed to liven my senses as I raised my hand to wave back too late. He was already walking off with his slouched disposition and I lowered my hand back down. I turned the opposite direction and proceeded to walk back home.

Despite my joking around, he wasn't that old compared to me. Merely a six year difference or somewhere along those lines. Even so, he is my teacher and I am his student. After I graduate though, that won't be the case anymore.

Until then, I'll hold him to that promise.

* * *

 **Hmm, I'm not getting any points for originality. That's for certain. It's an obvious idea to do so I thought I might as well go ahead and do it. I demand more Rumi fics dammit! I may make this into a twoshot? I dunno, it's not on my priority list. Also, there's no Rumi tag :(  
**


End file.
